Two Lost Souls
by MissyUsui
Summary: After defeating a manipulating demon, Horohoro and Lydia (My OC) reflect on their previous battle together. They find comfort in each other and their relationship takes itself to a whole new level. My fun, sexy one-shot fic. HoroXoc. ]


Hey guys! I haven't published anything in a loooong time. I wrote this little number recently and decided to share it with the world. Although I don't know why. I wanted to write a very tasteful romantic scene with my OC and Horohoro. SO, here it is. I am acknowledging the fact that there are mistakes here and there, but other than that, I'm pretty happy with it. I don't own any of the Shaman King Characters, only my OC. In this scene, I also have a friend's OC involved. So, the parings are just myOCxHoro and my friend'sOCxYoh. Let me know what you think! Hopefully I kept it tasteful lol!

* * *

The darkness engulfed the small group of Shaman as they tried desperately to find their way out of a small, desolate cave. They couldn't tell how long they had been in the darkness, but they were starting to forget what the sun felt like on their skin and what fresh air felt like in their lungs. Everyone was mentally and physically exhausted by the Demon they had all fought so bravely to destroy. Silence swept over the group, as they reflected the mental exhaustion they had all witnessed. Each Shaman had to revisit a painful memory and silence had been the only way to reconcile their pain.

Everyone's spirits were tarnished by the previous events, and no one was willing to talk about it. No laughs escaped their lips as they searched for their life saving exit.

A small flicker caught Magic's attention as she effortlessly searched for their way out. She stepped towards it, fumbling over her own two feet.

"Guys…" A weak murmur escaped her lips. "There's something over here."

They all followed the sound of her voice, and soon saw what had captured her attention: a small beam of light that tore through the darkness.

"Is that a way out?" Lyserg's voice echoed through the blackness.

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can handle this darkness any longer," Ren snorted, trying to hide his exhaustion.

Yoh walked towards the light and slowly traced the edge of its seam. Dirt easily fell from its place as he ran his fingers along it. "I think we've found our exit!"

A smile crept on all their faces as they weakly drew their weapons once again. With a little teamwork and careful planning, they were able to chip away at the rock until a fissure of bright light met them. A welcoming burst of air greeted them on the other side as they slowly, one by one, made their way through the newly created opening.

The setting sun eased their pain as it kissed their skin. The refreshing breeze pulled all the burdens from their minds as it brushed their hair. Each Shaman took a deep, refreshing breath of their newly found freedom.

"Thank the stars." Lydia sighed as she let the sun hug her body. She spread her arms wide, gathering its rays.

Everyone took a moment to gather their thoughts in the revitalizing nature around them. The fissure had opened up to a large field of flowers that stretched on for miles. Beautiful pinks and brilliant blues met them as they slowly started to walk towards the small town they had originally ventured from. Silence once again fell over the small group.

Horohoro fell behind; his gaze continuously locked with the ground. Lydia couldn't help but notice his withdrawn behavior. She turned, and stopped walking with the group to wait for him to catch up.

"Hey…" Her eyes tried to capture his with no success. He walked past her as if she wasn't there. She noticed that his Ikupasuy was firmly lodged in his fist. His clothes were tattered, and she could see dried blood under his jacket.

"Horohoro…" Lydia walked up to him again, this time putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Lydia." His eyes met hers for a moment before quickly pulling away. His eyes were lined with tears. Without saying a word she released her hand, letting him walk again.

She couldn't blame him for being so reserved; their sanity had been tested. Yoh had been the only one to break away from the demon's vision and was able to bring everyone slowly back to reality to defeat the monster.

_Maybe Horohoro didn't fully come back_… Her thoughts escaped her. The awful vision of her own seemed to lurk in the corner of her mind. She tried so desperately to avoid it as she continued to walk with the group.

The entire group had been wounded and fatigued. Everyone took the silent trip to sort his or her own demons. Each Shaman's guardian spirit floated helplessly beside them, knowing the only thing they could provide was spiritual comfort.

"I'm so sorry Lydia…I couldn't help you. And for that, I am truly sorry." Era floated beside her with sad eyes.

She feigned a smile. "Please Era, don't apologize. It was all in my head. At that moment in time, the fiend was using my own memory against me. Warping it to his own will to make me think less of myself…to hate myself. I will overcome this. I promise. I just need time-" she looked towards the rest of the group. "We all just need time."

His eyes closed as he shook his head in agreement before fading. They lost track of time as the sun fully sheltered itself behind the mountains. The moon slowly started to captivate the sky with its enormous glow before the Shaman finally reached the small village.

The cobblestone streets were abandoned as soon as the moon touched the sky. As they got closer to their hotel, their determination grew. All they wanted was a warm shower and a comfortable bed to rest in. It had felt like days since their last opportunity to rest. To be honest, they didn't even know how long they were gone. Time seemed to stop while they were in the darkness.

"Anyone hungry?" Yoh asked hoping to break the silence as they entered the lobby.

"I can't seem to find my appetite." Lydia shrugged.

Magic turned to look at Yoh with tired eyes, "If you are going to grab food, I wouldn't mind giving you company."

"Can't go wrong with a late night snack. Want us to grab anyone anything?"

Ren, Horohoro, and Lyserg politely declined Yoh's offer before slowly walking towards their rooms. This hotel was large, and had been offered to them in hopes of helping the townspeople rid their village of that awful monster. The three Shaman shared a single elevator to the third floor. Lydia couldn't help but watch Horohoro.

"It wasn't that bad. The rest of you are just too weak." Ren barked while leaning against the glassed wall of the elevator.

Lyserg rolled his eyes as Horohoro tried to ignore him.

"Ren, you don't know what we saw. Everyone saw completely different events. You can't rate someone's strength on that." Lydia mumbled in self-defense.

"What did you see then?" Ren hissed.

Lydia's mind went dark, remembering the vision that had been presented to her. "I relived my town's curse." Her eyes met his boldly.

Lyserg lifted an eyebrow to her. "Curse?"

"The reason I'm in this damn Shaman tournament." The elevator stopped with a ding and the doors slowly glided open revealing the beautiful red hallway leading to their rooms. Intricate gold threads traced the beautiful edges of the burgundy carpet. Soft cream wallpaper complimented the bold carpet while soft orange lighting lit their way.

They all exited the elevator and slowly walked towards their rooms. Lydia and Horohoro's rooms were adjacent to each other. Lydia used her key to slowly unlock her door.

"Lydia…" Horohoro's voice stopped her.

She turned to face him, her eyes meeting his. "Yes?"

He opened his door without breaking eye contact with her, "Do you want to talk about what you saw?" She could tell he was trying to comfort her without prying. She wanted to say no.

"Please, It would help take my mind off some things." She had never heard him sound so somber.

She nodded softly before closing her room's door and entering his. He followed her and closed the door behind him. His room was identical to hers. A large king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. A dozen different sized pillows rested alongside a headboard made of intricate golden shapes that cradled large red rubies. A delicate dresser sat along the bed's opposing wall and above that hung an ornate golden mirror.

Walking into his room, Lydia noted the bathroom to her right. Its door barely open, exposing a thin line of shadow. Her fingers traced a swirling pattern on the bed's comforter before stopping at the beautiful mirror above the dresser. Her eyes gazed at her own reflection, seeing a pale-faced girl with a sad smile. Her lips were a natural pink, and dark rings shadowed her steel-blue eyes.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Horohoro asked, reaching into the small mini-fridge beside the bed.

The awkward formality made her uncomfortable. "Sure, I'd love a water."

He pulled out two small bottles of water. He tossed one to her before opening up his own and taking a swig. She followed this notion, but watched herself in the mirror as she did.

Placing the bottle on the small nightstand beside the bed, Horohoro attempted to take his jacket off. He winced before getting one arm free.

"Let me help you." Putting her drink down, she moved to him. He looked over his shoulder as she carefully helped him remove his jacket from behind. His white undershirt had deep, crimson stains. "You really took a beating. Lets get you cleaned up." She helped move him to the bathroom.

Pushing the door open, she flicked on the light. Soft white light touched every corner of the bathroom. She could see his reflection in the glass door of the shower. He wore a dismal mask. Her heart reached for his sadness.

She made him take a seat on the lid of the toilet. His eyes looked up at her as she took a small rag from the large sink's rim. The faucet made a slight squeak as she turned on the warm water.

"What did you see, Horohoro?" Her eyes glanced up at the large mirror to watch him as she continued to soak the rag.

"I saw how awful I am. My true nature." His eyes continued to watch her through the mirror.

Turning off the water she turned to him. "What happened?"

He shuddered, turning his head to gaze through the open door. "Horohoro is a nickname given to me by someone I truly cared about. Her name was Tamiko." His eyes shimmered. "Oh Domuko…" He trailed off.

She eyed him inquisitively. "A friend?"

"I loved her." His voice was dull and full of pain. "My grandfather disapproved of our friendship. Her father was building a dam that would destroy the fields my tribe tried desperately to preserve. She was different from her father. She didn't want to harm the Koropokkoro. Our friendship grew, and so did my love for her. But because of my name…I had to stop talking to her." Tears filled his eyes.

Sadness swept over Lydia. She truly realized that she knew nothing about the boy before her. The pounding in her chest caught her off-guard, could he hear her anxious heart beating like she could?

"I hate my name. Usui Horokeu…My grandfather told me I was a wolf. The humans were threatening our whole world, and I was the wolf sent to protect our way of life. I couldn't tell her this. I never did."

"What happened to her?"

"I killed her because I never told her. She tried to follow me into the mountains one day, and I didn't know. She froze to death in the mountains alone because I wasn't there for her. If only I could…"

"Stand up." She gripped his hand with hers and lifted him from his sitting position. She stepped behind him and prompted him to lift his arms. He did as she commanded and she slowly lifted his shirt to remove it. His body flinched as it peeled from his blood soaked skin. His eyes met his own in the mirror before him. He couldn't shake the grimaced look from his face.

"You've been alone ever since." She slowly touched the wet cloth to his skin after throwing his shirt to the floor. The smell of blood filled the small bathroom as she slowly started to wipe the red from his back. He let out a small grunt as she wiped his tender wounds. "I understand. I've been alone too. And knowing that feeling, I'm sorry. No one should have to undergo such pain." She took in a deep breath, as if to inhale his sent. Copper filled her senses.

He shifted his head to the side to effortlessly look over his shoulder "I will fight to save my village's legacy. I will never stop trying."

A slight smile curved her lips, "and I too, will never stop. You are strong. And I respect that. Everyone here does."

He turned to face her. She slowly pressed the rag to a wound on his chest. He winced in response as he watched her. Being so close to him caused her hand to quiver. His chiseled chest tried to distract her as the rag cleansed his perfect flesh.

"What did you see?" His voice was like air, combing through her thoughts.

"Like you, I have a past. My town was the only thing I had. My grandfather cursed everyone when he carelessly killed innocents of the Chinese linage. I was cursed the moment I was born. My family's origin is that of Russia, but we conquered the small Kyrgyzstani land. The people truly hated us, and I can't stand here and tell you I blame them." Her eyes had been lost in thought. Horohoro continued to watch her as she wiped the remnants of battle from his chest.

"Because I have my grandfathers blood in my veins, I am a devil." His hand gripped her hand on his chest. She looked up at him with diluted eyes.

"You are not your grandfather. You are not a devil."

"And you are not a wolf." Their eyes met with subtle intimacy.

He studied her features in the moment of closeness. Her shaggy purple bangs covered her forehead. He used his free hand to push her bangs from her eyes and then cradled her face tenderly. Her full pink lips seemed to tremble as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye. He wiped it from her check with the thumb of the hand holding her.

"We are the same, you and I." He looked deep into her eyes. Her scent caused a bolt of prickling through his body. Her aroma was that of a warm summer's eve mixed with sweat and fear. He found something comforting in her scent that made his lips curve.

Her heart had never stopped beating in her ears. She had admired Horohoro for so long but she never had the chance to stop and truly study his features. Stunning eyes reflected her anxiety while his perfect jawline framed his face. He was truly perfect to her. He removed his hand from her wrist before she tossed the rag to the floor beside his shirt. Using both hands, she ran her hands under his headband, lifting it from his brow. His soft blue hair fell from its place.

His warm palm against her cold face heated her body as she trembled with anticipation; she never wanted him to remove it. The bloating tension in the room was filled with a robust intimacy.

Horohoro removed his hand from her face and both hands found the rim of her delicate shirt. As if being told, she lifted her arms above her head and he steadily removed the dirt-stained garment, revealing a one-strapped black camisole.

"How about we get you cleaned up too." The back of his hand skimmed a small bruise on her shoulder; she flinched in response. He turned from her and took a clean towel from the sink and continued to wet it under its faucet.

Lydia was slightly shocked that she didn't feel uncomfortable in his company. Her body naturally trembled as he turned from the sink and slowly rested the warm cloth on her shoulder. His eyes couldn't contain themselves as they gave attention to her beautiful skin.

With the rag, he traced the lines of her shoulder to her collarbone. A shimmer of anxiety showed on her face as her lips slightly parted. He looked her in the eye before speaking, "thank you."

"For what?" The words fell from her tongue.

"For being there for me." He slowly leaned into her, using his free hand to cup her face and draw it towards him. His hard mouth met hers softly in a passionate kiss.

Her mind raced, as his lips pressed against hers, her eyes fluttered shut in the moment. A pulsing desire seemed to squeeze her body, causing her to freeze. This hadn't been her first kiss, so why did she feel so nervous?

She tasted so sweet to him. His body tensed from the anticipation as his hand released the wet cloth. Out of pure heated instinct, his free hand reached around her to find her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Their bodies touched, a sigh reverberated in her throat.

_Am I imagining this? _Concerned thoughts flashed in Lydia's mind as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. A tremor of heat took her body, causing her breathing to accelerate.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her with a smile, "Let's leave the past behind us."

Lydia smiled at him in agreement and this time initiated a kiss herself. Her soft lips greeted his and a short laugh echoed in his throat. She could feel his firm chest against her own, causing her body to vibrate with excitement.

He placed both hands on her hips and used them to move her. Her back was now to the mirror, and he softly pushed her against the sink's counter. Horohoro's mind raced as impulse slowly started to take over. She was so warm against his body; he wanted to feel all of her. With little effort, he lifted her by her hips into a sitting position on the sink.

She pulled away from him, meeting him with alluring eyes. She lifted her arms above her head without breaking eye contact. Understanding, a soft smile took control of his face. He slowly used his hands to grip the edge of her black camisole and slowly lifted it above her head, his hands trembling with eagerness.

The undershirt revealed a small intricate bra, made of black lace. Lydia couldn't help but notice the excitement in his eyes. She kissed him again, this time with a heated passion. Her tongue met his, caressing and exploring. A soft moan filled the space between them as he touched the delicate curves of her sides. Using her own hands, she reached behind her back to find the clasp of her undergarment. With the flick of her fingers, the clasp broke, popping from its place. She slowly pulled the straps from her shoulders, still fully engaged in the kiss. With grace, she threw the piece of clothing to the floor, revealing herself to him.

He pulled back to look at her. She was beautiful. Her soft skin seemed to radiate perfection.

"You're beautiful." He brought himself towards her again, this time his lips found her collarbone. He kissed her skin with hot breath.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her body longed for him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Feeling his breath on her neck caused her to moan with anticipation.

His hand slowly slid up her side, caressing her skin before reaching her breast. He cupped it, feeling the frisson of the nipple in the center of his palm. His thoughts fled from focus as his lust for her heightened.

Lydia's breath was heavy with passion. He continued to kiss her skin, moving up her neck to her earlobe. He kissed it softly before using his tongue to trace the seashell curves of her outer ear.

This caused her to melt, she turned her head away form him, gripping the back of his head forcefully, moaning in response.

"Horohoro…" She said breathlessly as he released her breast. He touched her chin and brought her face to his again, kissing her intimately. He tasted like salt and flames. Her body started to ache as it begged for him. She wrapped her legs around him, drawing him even closer. She could feel his passion burning for her.

In mid-kiss, her grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him, lifting her off the counter completely. Their kiss never broke as he aimlessly walked from the bathroom into the small hotel room. Her hands went from his head to his strong arms, feeling them as they carried her easily through the small hallway to the bed.

Giddiness filled her mind as he slowly rested her on the soft comforter of the bed. Her legs released him as he stood at the bed's side, looking down at her beauty. She smiled up at him with a genuine happiness. She hadn't felt this loved in months. Two sad souls finding comfort in each other's company was something she was grateful for.

He looked at her with a respectful grin. "Lydia…"

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." A playful smile shot his way as she slowly started to unbuckle her decretive belt.

His eyes traced the beautiful lines of her body. A large purple bruise on her stomach clashed with the elegance of her pale skin. He had forgotten his own wounds, and almost forgot the battle they had all taken part in earlier that day.

He followed her lead and started to undo his own belt. As he did, he easily kicked off his shoes. She watched him with hungry eyes as she unzipped her own pants.

"Wanna give me a hand?" She tried to look innocent, knowing she probably just looked awkward. She couldn't help but fidget in her own skin. She hadn't been intimate with a man in a long time. This was different though; she felt a connection with Horohoro, one she never felt before.

Horohoro was oblivious to her insecurities. He grinned from her playful words and quickly stepped out of his shorts, remaining in his tight blue boxers. He leaned over her with a loving smile and kissed her lips seductively. As he did, his hands played with the belt loops on her tight jeans. He swiftly tugged on them, and they easily slid off. He leaned back from her, on his own two feet again. He easily pulled off her black leather boots and tossed them to the floor. Her pants came after.

He couldn't help but blush as he gazed at her perfect body. Her tight black boy shorts gripped the luscious lines of her thighs. Her legs were never-ending. She was leaning on her elbows, looking up at him.

Her eyes traced the hard lines of his body. "I had no idea how perfect you were."

He let out a soft laugh before climbing over her to submit to his craving for her lips. Her lips locked with his again passionately. Their eyes closed at the kiss deepened, Horohoro's hands found her breasts again. His tongue tangled with hers as her moan vibrated their kiss.

His hand moved from her chest and found the space between her thighs without breaking the kiss. She hummed from the touch. He slowly caressed the soft cotton of her panties between her legs, feeling her excitement.

He broke the kiss and slowly started to give the attention her body wanted. His lips kissed her collarbone again before slowly slipping to one of her breasts. His soft tongue felt the pink flesh before kissing her nipple. Her body stiffened from the pure enjoyment of his tenderness. The entire time he kissed her breast and rubbed her panties, her hands played quietly in his hair.

Moving again, his lips found the bruise on her stomach and tenderly kissed it. She blushed, knowing he could see all her imperfections. Her body ached and pulsed for him as he kissed her sensitive flesh. Watching him with begging eyes, her breathing got heavier.

Having enough of his delicate teasing, she used her body's weight to swing him onto the bed. A surprised face looked up at her as she took dominance. She lifted herself from the bed and stood before him. With a tantalizing smile, her thumbs hooked the rim of her panties before slowly slipping them off.

Horohoro's mouth became dry as he stared at her beauty. She was giving him all of her, and he couldn't figure out why. They had always fought so viciously, but here she was, letting him see her natural beauty.

She slowly crawled on top of him, straddling him devilishly. A waterfall of luscious purple hair cascaded down her back. His hands found their way to her lower back. A playful grin never left Horohoro's face. She leaned into him, her breasts touching his chest as her hair poured over her. Nibbling on his earlobe, she seductively whispered, "I want all of you."

His face greeted hers with a passionate kiss as her hands slowly traced the rim of his boxers. Lydia started to grind her hips slowly into him. Frustrating moans fell from Horohoro's lips as her slow rocking rhythm rubbed against him. How long could he take this teasing?

She pulled back from him, and lifted herself off his lap. Hungry eyes watched her as she toyed with the small button on his boxers. Popping open the button, she gently reached in its opening and grasped him. A shuttered moan filled the room.

Her body quivered with excitement as she slowly started to stroke him. Horohoro's breathing thinned as he watched her every move. She was so gentle with him, moving her hand at an even pace to ready him. His body shook with desire for her warmth.

She could no longer hold herself back; her body was starving for him. She arched herself above him and slowly guided him into her. Her warmth engulfed him with a tight pleasure as he slid into her. A deep sigh fell from his lips as she came down entirely on him. The guilty thoughts of his past were silenced by the overwhelming sensation of her unnatural heat. Blood seemed to rush from his head as she slowly started to rock into him again, forcing him deeper into her.

She lifted her head back as he grabbed tightly onto her outer thighs. Her hands fell to his chest as she pushed against him. Her breathing was heavy as the burning pleasure seared through her veins. Jolts of lightning seemed to shake her core with every move she made against him.

Their breathing became thicker as she continued to slowly rock her body into his. His hands tightened on her as he started to control the speed of her movements. His back arched to force himself deeper into her. Deep moans started to reverberate from her throat as her speed increased.

Falling over him, her speed never changed. Their lips locked again in a passionate embrace as her moans vibrated their kiss. Her hips continued to grind into him harder every time.

Taking control, Horohoro pulled her close to him and quickly flipped her over. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He leaned over her, looking her in the eyes as he took one of her hands with his, squeezing it firmly. Her legs were spread around him as he slowly pushed into her, this time with him in control. Her eyes closed as she moaned loudly. The pressure of him inside her felt like a wave of shocking thunder flowing through her body.

He used every muscle to control the force of his thrusting. He was slow, but forceful. With every thrust, she could feel his body getting hotter and hotter. His mouth capped off her moans as it locked with hers.

Her free hand fell on his back, feeling his tightened muscles as he continue to make love to her. His thrusting grew stronger, pushing into her hard enough to cause her body to move the sheets. Breaking the kiss, his grunting started to grow louder. He could feel every millimeter inside her, slick, muscular and feverishly hot.

Their eyes met again as her nails unwillingly started to dig into his back. Her moaning was so loud that Horohoro feared it would wake their neighbors. Such thoughts escaped him as he started to moan loudly himself. Her beautiful scent filled his scenes as he continued to plunge into her wetness.

She threw her head back, moaning from the back of her throat as her heart raced with pure adrenaline. The purest sensation Horohoro had ever felt washed over him as his own orgasm crashed through him. It blocked his senses in a blanket of nothingness as the purity of pleasure flooded his vines. She screamed against his neck as his own cry echoed hers involuntarily. Pleasure scorched Lydia's body as she felt him release his desire inside her.

His back quivered uncontrollably as he leaned over her, pressed deeply into her. Heavy breathing matched loud heart beats as silence slowly took the room. Bright eyes looked down at her wearing a kind smile. Sweat slowly fell from his brow as he watched her find her breath.

Lydia's legs shook gingerly as they tried to regain their strength. Looking down at her while leaning on his elbows, he caressed a long lock of her hair. Her eyes examined his loving smile. It caused her to smile herself before letting out a short laugh. She reached up and kissed him sweetly.

He hummed with enjoyment from the kiss and rolled to her side. Their legs fell tirelessly over the side of the bed as they lay side by side. Releasing a relaxing sigh, they both continued to stare at the painted swirls of the white ceiling. Horohoro flexed his muscles as he brought his hands behind his head. A never-ending smile plastered itself to his face as she turned into him, resting her head on his chest. Their breathing had slowed, but their hearts never stopped beating rapidly.

"Is this when we should reflect on what happened and feel guilty about it?" She laughed quietly.

He looked down at her on his chest and laughed accordingly, "I don't know about you, but I actually forget what guilt feels like."

A crooked smile took control of her features as her cheeks hued a bright pink. Her fingers traced the hard lines of his chest as she inhaled his sweet scent. She never wanted this moment to end; she was in complete ecstasy.

A sudden wave of exhaustion crashed into them as the daunting events that happened that day revisited them. Horohoro stretched his arms out wide and slowly lifted himself into a sitting position. His muscles ached uncontrollably. She followed his lead and sat up with him. Her blushing never went away.

He leaned into her again softly kissing her sweet lips. "We should get some sleep, the group is probably going to get up early."

She nodded softly before standing. She was kneeled down to gather her clothes when Horohoro grabbed her hand swiftly and pulled her to him for another kiss.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight."

The offer sent a chill of delight through her body. Their bare flesh touched in the moment of intimacy as she sat across his lap. Her body was exhausted and her mind reflected that. Lifting her up, he stood beside the bed cradling her in his arms. He kissed her once more before resting her down in the bed, her head cushioned by soft pillows. He continued to lean over her, kissing her dearly.

A cold chill racked her body from being away from his burning body. He walked to the bathroom and flicked off the light before walking towards the small lamp in the corner. She watched his elegant body as she slowly slid her own under the delectable covers.

With a click, the orange glow of the room was overcome with darkness. She tried to adjust her vision to the darkness with no prevail. Warm hands found her under the blankets, pulling her into a wall of warmth. A smile grew on her face as she felt his body closing around hers. Heat radiated from his chest as he pressed against her back. His armed surrounded her like the darkness. A sigh of relaxation left her throat as she nuzzled her body into his.

Her body was lava to his flesh. He pulled her into him, feeling all of her body. Comfort crashed into their minds as Horohoro held Lydia tightly. Within minutes of enjoyed each other's warmth, darkness flooded their vision and conquered their consciousness.

Morning found the group of Shaman easily, breaking through the windows of the small hotel rooms with brilliant orange. Birds sang sweetly as the sun took control of the sky. Magic had been the first one to wake. She opened her eyes, and noticed she was still in her dress from the night before. Aches shook her body as she lifted her head, seeing that she had fallen asleep in an impossible position. She groggily looked around and saw that she was not in her own room. Food wrappers covered the blankets around her as she looked around helplessly until she spotted Yoh.

She looked at his sleeping face and laughed quietly as she remembered the night before. They had both brought back a dozen American cheeseburgers from the local convenience store and with no one being awake to eat them, they had a food-eating contest. Magic got to her second one before getting overwhelmingly tired. From the number of wrappers on the bed, she came to the conclusion that Yoh had won that battle.

She lifted herself off the comforter of the bed and stretched her legs over its edge. Flexing her muscles, she stood weakly. She took a look at the small clock on nightstand beside the bed and noted the time.

"Ugh, it's not even ten yet." She slowly made her way through his room to the door. Being as quiet as she could, she opened it and stepped through to the other side.

"Leaving Yoh's room eh?" Ren's voice captured her attention. He was standing in the hallway wearing a pleasantly fluffy bathrobe holding a glass of milk.

"It's not what you think! I just fell asleep in his room." She voiced in self-defense.

"That's what they all say. Start waking everyone up, this town has gotten tiresome and I want to move on." He turned from her and walked towards his room.

Magic mocked him as she walked down the hallway, knocking on the first door she came to: Lyserg's. It quickly opened revealing a fully dressed Lyserg.

"It's about time. I was going to start waking everyone myself." He pushed by her rudely and walked down the hallway. Magic brushed off his attitude knowing that everyone was still trying overcoming his or her draining vision from yesterday.

She moved to the next room, knocking softly. There was no answer.

"Lydia. You should get dressed, everyone wants to start moving out." Silence answered her back. She rapped on the door again, this time with more force. No answer.

She turned from her door, seeing Horohoro's. Her eyes squinted, putting together one and one in her mind. "No way…" She walked to Horohoro's door and knocked softly.

A soft rap at the door interrupted Lydia's comforting sleep. Her eyes opened slowly as a headache crashed against her head.

"Ughhhh." She let out a loud groan as she gripped her forehead.

"Horohoro. You should get ready, we will be leaving soon." Magic's muffled voice came through the door.

The blankets beside Lydia shifted, revealing the blue haired Shaman. His mouth was open as he snored softly. Images of last night flooded into her memory.

"Oh crap…" Lydia cursed as she slid herself from his bed. Cold air attacked her nude body as she tried to make her way to her clothing that had been scattered on the floor. Tripping over her shoe, she landed into the dresser ungracefully, causing Magic to knock again.

"Are you ok?"

Lydia wanted to respond, but seeing her current situation, knew she couldn't. Horohoro grunted softly as he rolled over in his blankets. His body was still cloaked with the warmth of the red comforter. She quickly scooped up her clothes and darted into the bathroom, closing the door with a soft click.

Magic knocked again, this time, gaining Horohoro's attention. He groaned again loudly and mumbled a reply, "I'm coming. I'm coming…jeez." He threw off the blankets and pushed his feet to the carpeted floor. His body heat fled as the cool air caressed his skin. His muscles pulsed with a never-ending ache.

Walking past the disheveled bed, memories of last night filled his senses. A stupid grin exploded on his face. He unlocked the door and opened it sluggishly.

"What's up?" He said casually.

Magic averted his eyes from his almost nude body. His blue boxers hung lazily at his hipbones. His blue hair mixed wildly with his black undertone in a tousled mess.

"Good morning, Horohoro, I've been sent to wake everyone, letting you know that we will be leaving soon."

"Awesome, I'll get ready." As he spoke, they heard the squeaking of the shower from his bathroom. Th`ey both peered at the bathroom's door.

Magic crossed her arms and eyed him with a look of amusement. He smiled at her.

"You didn't happen to see Lydia, did you?" Her words were like an awful, spider web; no matter how he would answer, he knew he would be caught in her question.

"I'll get back to you on that." He quickly shut the door in her face. She laughed loudly before walking back to Yoh's room. Ren met her again in the hallway, this time fully dressed.

"Get everyone up?" He questioned doubtingly holding a new glass of milk.

"You should check on Horohoro, I couldn't seem to reach him." She breezed by him, snickering.

Ren rolled his eyes and started towards Horohoro's room. "Stupid Ainu."

Horohoro sighed deeply on the other side of the door. He eyed the bathroom with a smile before opening its door and entering. Heavy steam filled the small room as the warm water showered Lydia's tired body. Through the glass door he could see her luscious silhouette in the haze. Looking around the small room, memories of last night seemed to play out before him. The blood soaked rags sat unmoving alongside Lydia's clothing.

He slowly removed his blue boxers before gripping the golden handle on the sliding glass door of the shower. Pulling it open, he was greeted with a warm scent of bland soap.

Lydia turned to him shockingly, covering her body modestly. He smiled at her before stepping into the water. Steaming water painted their bodies as he reached out to touch her face.

"Good morning." He whispered heavily.

Blue eyes met him in silence as he cradled her face. He pulled it towards him, kissing her despite her perplexed features. Water showed over them as she melted into his kiss, her arms found his neck and she pulled herself close to him. Their bodies touched with electrifying unity.

Breaking the kiss he looked down at her. "Magic heard you turn the shower on."

An aggravated moan fell from her mouth. "Great." She removed her arms from him and opened the shower door. Her long wet hair clung to her body tightly as she stepped out.

"Where are you going?" He pouted.

"I'm going to get dressed and pretend I was sleeping in my room so no one realizes this is a real thing." She wrapped a towel around her curves.

A grin played on his face. "Felt pretty real to me."

She laughed playfully while throwing a small decorative hand soap in his direction from the sink. Being hit with it, he laughed and blew her a kiss before sliding the glass shut.

Her eyes met her own in the large mirror before her. She couldn't believe how their friendship had blossomed into something so physical overnight. Her body quivered, wanted to feel his touch again. She grabbed her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.

She exhaled a romantic sigh as she entered the hotel room. It was quickly replaced by a short scream. Ren stared at her from the center of the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She pulled the towel tight to her body.

His judgmental eyes scanned her. "I could ask you the same thing. I though this was Horohoro's room."

As if perfectly timed, Horohoro stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one around his brow like a headband, supporting his wet hair. He was holding her bra. "You forgot this-"

An uncomfortable awkwardness blanketed the room. Lydia grew incredibly red as her eyes locked with the floor. Horohoro let out a loud laugh.

"This is repulsive." Disgust twisted his face.

"Would you believe me if I told you it's not what it looks like?" Desperation lined her voice.

Ren snorted and pushed through them to the door. He looked back before closing the door. "Get dressed. We're leaving soon." The door closed behind him.

Instinct forced Lydia to punch Horohoro. "You just stood there and laughed!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "What? It was funny."

Ignoring him, she started to dress herself. Agony filled her heart knowing she would have to confront everyone about her endeavor with Horohoro. She always hated explaining herself. She zipped up her last leather boot and looked at Horohoro who walked out of the bathroom. He was fully dressed and carried a clever smirk to top off his outfit. Seeing his face made her heart skip a beat. Maybe this time, it wouldn't be so hard…

They both gathered their things and shared an elevator to the lobby together. She watched him with a warm glow of admiration. Her confidence started to glow knowing that they shared that moment together. A moment filled with beautiful excitement and genuine affection. She was never going to forget that feeling of intimate closeness that she longed for.

The doors opened, exposing the lobby. The small group of Shaman watched them step out together. Their eyes seemed to stab into Lydia's confidence, exposing her secret. Lydia self-consciously started to blush until Horohoro's hand found hers. Surprised, her eyes went from their clasped hands to his face. He stared at the group of Shaman and waved to them with his other hand. He doesn't mind? He's not embarrassed or ashamed…? An uncontrollable smile grew on her face. She was happy for once in her life, and she refused to let their gawking faces ruin her newly found happiness. She squeezed his hand with hers, knowing that no matter what confronted them in the future they would face it and conquer it together.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
